vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte Katakuri
Summary The second son of Charlotte Linlin, Charlotte Katakuri is one of Big Mom's Three Sweet Commanders. A monstrous threat with a bounty exceeding one billion belly, he eliminates anyone who would dare cross his mother and is infamous for his ability to see the future with his Kenbunshoku Haki. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C Name: Charlotte Dogtooth (Katakuri) Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Pirate, Commander, Marksman, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand combatant (Mimicked Luffy's fighting style and dominated him in a fist-fight. He can easily out-perform opponents of this level of skill), Precognition via Kenbunshoku haki (Can see briefly into the future and his Kenbunshoku Haki is highly regarded by the likes of Capone Bege. He was capable of announcing the next set of events that would have happened had he sat idle rather than intervene including an entire conversation and two people being killed), Expert Marksman, Can bolster his physical strength and defenses with Busoshoku Haki. His devil fruit, the Mochi-Mochi no mi, allows him to transform into and manipulate an adhesive substance as he pleases, Body Control (Increasing the range his limbs can reach, and alter their shape. He can also use his ability to wrap his body around his opponent's limbs, trapping them, and allowing him to attack them. He can also increase the number of limbs on his body, displaying up to two dozen arms at once), grants him some level of pseudo-intangibility and Regeneration (At least Mid level, only in Paramecia-form. He recovered from being blown in half by an attack) Transmutation (via Awakening - Allows him to turn inanimate objects into Mochi. This is limited to non-living things such as stone, buildings, etc) Attack Potency: At least Large Island level+ (He is stated to be the "Strongest of the Three Sweet Commanders", making him superior to Charlotte Cracker and Charlotte Smoothie. He virtually stomped Whole Cake Arc Gear 3rd Luffy in a contest of strength while taking their fight as a joke) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic via scaling (At least as fast as Charlotte Cracker, and can outperform Gear 2nd Luffy in speed with ease). Higher reaction speed with Kenbunshoku haki (He can see events that will happen several seconds into the future, and act upon it) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Likely Class T via scaling Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class+ Durability: At least Large Island level+ (He has blocked numerously blows from Gear 2nd and 3rd Monkey D. Luffy, and was left unscathed. He should be more durable than Cracker), though his Paramecia powers make him hard to kill unless circumvented. Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range to several meters due to his size. At least Tens of meters with his body while using his Paremecia Powers (his fist traveled this distance when he punched Luffy into the ceiling of the Mirror world). At least tens of meters with his Jelly Beans. Standard Equipment: Jelly Beans and trident “Mogura” Intelligence: High level of fighting ability. Displays creative and effective ways to immediately turn a situation into his favor, such as using his power to make earplugs for him and his entire family while Big Mom's screams were causing everyone to be stunned. Or when he used his power to plug up Bege's canons. Weaknesses: Katakuri cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water due to being a Devil Fruit user. His powers are weak against anything that can make him wet, though this is simply because it lowers the density of his body, turning him into a more liquid substance-making it hard to trap his opponents. It does not harm him in any way. He cannot view the consequences of his actions to change the future he saw nor can he view the cause of his visions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Mochi Mochi no Mi (Sticky-Sticky Fruit):' Paramecia Devil Fruit. Katakuri is able to turn his body into a sticky, viscous substance similar to mochi. He can avoid attacks by turning his body into Mochi, allowing attack to pass through him similarly to a Logia, use the Mochi to harden around the opponent's arms and legs, trapping them. He can produce Mochi, allowing him to increase the size and reach of his limbs, and even increase the number of limbs his body possesses. *'Willow Mochi': Katakuri creates extra mochi legs and hits his opponent with the bottom of his foot. *'Mochi Thrust': While wielding his trident Mogura, Katakuri twists his mochi-arm in a screw-like fashion, and then releases the compression while thrusting forward, creating a powerful drilling thrust, capable of shattering walls and grounds. *'Awakening': Katakuri awakens his devil-fruit powers, allowing his paramecia abilities to extend to the environment. Rather than having the ability to produce Mochi from his body, he is now capable of altering the area around him into Mochi and control it at will. **'Nagare Mochi': Katakuri sends forth mochi in the form of a raging river, surrounding his opponent and entrapping them. '-Haki': There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is unknown if Katakuri is one of these individuals capable of utilizing Haōshoku Haki. * Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent’s moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief “premonition” of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user’s mind’s eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack “hit” for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Katakuri's mastery of this ability is so profound that he is able to take brief glimpses into the future at will, listening to as much as entire conversation he would have with Bege in advance after intercepting an assassination attempt on Big Mom. * Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments): A form of Haki that allows the user to create an “invisible armor” around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn’t involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user’s original body even if it’s a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. Others Notable Victories: Garnet (Steven Universe) Garnet’s Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Pirates Category:One Piece Category:Antagonists Category:Snipers Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Precognition Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sailors Category:Tier 6